


Hari Uchiha: Naruto Next Generation

by NimbleBug



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Academy Teacher Remus, F/M, Harry Uchiha, Harry is not impressed with his absent father, He loves his mother and sister though, Hermione Nara, Rebirth, Remus Inuzuka, Ron Uzumaki, Sharingan Harry, Sirius Hyuga, partially follows canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbleBug/pseuds/NimbleBug
Summary: No one would be surprised to find out that Harry was one of fates favorite play things, let alone Harry himself.So, he didn't really question it when he found himself reborn into a new land, with a new family.Especially when he's not the only one.The next adventure of Hari Uchiha, Ron Uzumaki, Hamaioni Nara and their sensei Shiriusu Hyuga as they navigate the ninja world.





	Hari Uchiha: Naruto Next Generation

.Chapter One  
The Start of a New Life

July 31st

It was a warm summer day in Konoha, the only thing dotting the blue sky was a few scattered, puffy white clouds. It was these clouds that reflected in clear purple eyes, which had no dark iris making them seem sightless. The man that the eyes belong to was laying on his back on the roof of a coffee shop that had just recently opened up on the block closest to the main Hyuga families home. A gentle breeze blew through his ebony, shoulder length hair, making him take one arm out from behind his head, where it had rested, to move a few stray strands out of his face. 

The swish of air and the light tap of feet hitting the tiled roof beside the man’s head had him tensing. It wasn’t something he could help even in this time of peace, it had become a reflex after all the wars he had fought in, in both this life and his past combined. Though once brown hair, familiar green eyes and red upside down triangular tattoos came into his line of vision, he found his muscles relaxing once again. 

“I should have known I’d find you slacking off somewhere,” the brown haired man said, crossing his arms.

With a roll of his eyes, the man answered, “Like your one to talk, Remus, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your new teaching position? Doesn’t class start in like a month or so?,”

“I’ve already finished every preparation under the sun, twice, if I’m not prepared by now I’ll never be,” the man, dubbed Remus said, running a hand through his short hair. 

The man had learned it was a nervous tick of his best friend all the way back from when they had been in the academy together. Sitting up with a groan, completely acknowledging that his peaceful evening was over, he teased, “Please, you’ll be fine, for some reason kids seem to love you, no matter which life we’re in- ack,”

He was cut off by a wet warm tongue licking up the side of his face, “Argh, gross, Remus get your dog,” he admonished, trying to push the giant black beast that followed the Inuzuka everywhere. All he got for his efforts was bad dog breath wafting over his face as the dog panted happily. 

Chuckling, Remus order, “Come snuffles, leave Sirius alone,” beckoning his companion to his side. 

The dog perked his ears up at his master's voice, before bounding over to the man who had raised him from a pup and obediently sat at his feet.

“To this day I still can’t believe you named him that,” Sirius joked, using his sleeve to wipe away the leftover dog slobber that lingered on his cheek. 

“Well you have to admit, he does have the appearance of your past animagus form,” Remus recalled, carding his fingers through the thick fur on top of the dog’s head. 

“And you’ll have to admit our godson had horrible taste in names,” Sirius started out jovial, though the mood quickly spun a one eighty as it usually did any time the mention of the Potter family came up.

A somber silence covered the two like a blanket. The chirping of mid day birds and the mummers of the crowd of mingling civilians below them was the only noise that passed between them. 

Bringing his leg up to become an armrest, Sirius asked softly, refusing to look at his childhood friend, “They could still be out there….right? Just because we haven’t come across them-,” he cut himself off, looking like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Remus let out a long sigh. He knew that question was coming. It was a question that had the two going around in circles for decades. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, the Inuzuka answered, “By the law of probability, if that even factors into something as outlandish as rebirth, than yes, they could be out there.”

Seeing the glimmer of hope in those irisless eyes when they were quickly turned to him, Remus swiftly continued, “But, we’ve been all around this new world on a number of different missions of every caliber. I’m almost positive that the number of ninja villages we haven’t been to could be counted on one hand,”

“Well, maybe, maybe they weren’t born in a ninja village. There’s a countless number of small towns doting the land,” Sirius retorted, clearly grasping at straws, but unwilling to admit it. 

Rubbing his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger, feeling a headache threatening to consume him as it usually did when the topic of the Potters came up, Remus sighed, “Yes, that’s true, but do you really think that no matter where he was born, that James wouldn’t take the chance to travel to the nearest village to become a ninja. Because that's exactly what the James I remember would have done,”

The grimace on the Hyuga’s face was all Remus needed to know that Sirius agreed with him and just didn’t want to admit it. 

Running a hand through his long hair, Sirius turned his gaze back to the skyline, before growling out in frustration, “No, I refuse to believe that my parents, with all the awful shit that they did, got rebirth and James and Lily didn’t. I mean it seems even the entire Weasley family got reborn.” 

Remus remember that day, almost a year after the war was won, when Arthur and Molly walked through those gates, with a six year old Bill, four year old Charlie and newborn Percy, claiming to be Uzumakis and cousins of the late Kushina. Remus didn’t personally know the Uzumaki who ended up saving the entire village, but once those words left Arthur’s mouth he was pretty sure the blonde was either going to pass out, have a heart attack or maybe both. Though the one thing he knew for sure was that the elders were ecstatic about the fact that it seemed like the Uzumaki clan was going to be reborn within the Village hidden in the leafs.

With a shrug of his shoulders Remus heard the words fall from his lips that he has uttered many times before, “That is under the assumption that rebirth is granted under the human definition of morality-,”

“Then what would determine that if not morals!,” Sirius cut him off.

“I don’t know what to tell you, yes we may one day run into them or we could go our entire lives never even catching a glimpse of them,” He could tell that wasn’t what his friend wanted to hear as the silence stretched between them. It was only broken by the soft whimpers from Snuggles, who bumped his snout against the palm of Remus’ hand, as if he was sensing the turmoil coiling within the man.

“So…..what were you doing up here anyway?,” Remus asked.

With a sigh of relief at the change of subject, Sirius let his usual smile light up his face once again, before pointing down to the restaurant across the street from the roof that they were resting on. 

At first Remus wasn’t sure what the Hyuga was getting at as his green orbs scanned the crowd milling about. He was about to gripe that if this was about stalking some new girl that had caught his eye, but stopped short when black hair and a yellow kimono caught his attention.

“Ah, I see, put on Heiress protection duty again?,” he joked, grinning when he heard a groan from beside him.

“It’s so boring, and she doesn’t even want me to guard her,” Sirius ground out as he watched his cousin move from the restaurant to a clothes store, and pick up a garment, “I swear, when I was first given the job, she kept trying to give me the slip for almost a month straight,”

Snorting, Remus answers, “Not sure I can blame her, I'd probably do the same if I had a creep like you following me around,” before dodging the swipe of a fist that came his way.

"I have to admit, it's times like these that I miss Neji the most, even if he did have a stick up his ass most of the time," Sirius mused. Neji had been the oldest of all the Hyuga cousins, at least, the ones who had the closet relation to the main family. As such, it would be Neji who would have been given the job and Sirius could have been enjoying his days off from missions.

“Why are they so admit that she have a guard anyway? I mean I know Hanabi is now the heiress, but the other clans don’t go to the same length,” Remus asked, after giving an understanding nod as he, to, had lost relations in the war.

Sirius let out a deep sigh, before turning his attention back to his teammate, “You can’t tell anyone, but the Hyuga’s losses during the war were a lot worse than the elders let on,”

With a cock of his head Remus asked, “What do you mean? Most of the clans took heavy losses,”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Sirius replied, “Yea, but not like my family. Many Hyuga’s were put on the front line because of how useful the byakugan is and that’s were the most of them lost their lives. As it now stands, with Hinata’s marriage to Naruto, Hanabi and myself are the last of our generation to carry the Hyuga name. Everyone else is the elders, the ones who were too old to participate in the war.”

Remus could only give Sirius a wide eyed look of shock, he knew that the number of people in individual clans was dwindling as the years progressed, but none at the rate that Sirius was claiming of the Hyuga clan. It was no wonder their elders wanted to keep this under wraps. 

“The elder’s are getting so desperate that they are even pushing for a marriage between Hanabi and me,” Sirius sighed, his eyes turning lost and Remus could clearly see the toll this was taking on his friend from the bags under his eyes to his slightly sunk in cheeks.

“A marriage between cousins, just like your parents,” the Inuzuka said softly.

The snort that came from the Hyuga confirmed that he was heard nonetheless, “Yep, their twisted logic is that my parents had two children who both had the byakugan so that MUST be the way of the future. Completely ignoring the fact that uncle Hiashi also had two children with the byakugan even though he married an outsider,” 

“Is there anyway to get out of it?,” Remus asked once Sirius’ rant had concluded.

“Hmm, as of now I doubt it will go anywhere, not only has uncle Hiashi mellowed out in his old age, but it seems that Hanabi has her eyes on a certain someone,” Sirius waved off Remus’ worry as he pointed back down to the shop.

Remus found his gaze once again on the back of the Hyuga Heiress, not sure what Sirius was getting at, until a tuft of brown hair peeking out from behind the clothes rack that Hanabi was looking though, caught his eye.

“Wait a minute, is that-?,”

“The honorable grandson?,” Sirius answered with a smirk, “Yep,”

“Well, it’s not like they are making it overly obvious or anything,” Remus said, the side of his lip twitching as he tried to hold back a smile as Hanabi’s shoulders shook with laughter at something the young boy said.

“They think they’re being so sneaky, as if they aren't already an open secret throughout the entire village or anything,” Sirius sarcastically said.

“Hmm, do you think it will last?,” Remus asked, with a thoughtful look on his face.

“How am I supposed to know,” Sirius answered, flopping back down onto his back and resting his arms behind his head

“You know, besides his cousin, Konohamaru is the last of the Sarutobi’s,”

“Mmmhm,” the Hyuga male acknowledged, closing his eyes to enjoy the warmth of the sun caressing his face.

“If they did get married and had children, he would probably want them to take his last name,” the former werewolf slowly contemplated, “Which would leave you-,”

“The sole member of another family name to pass on, funny how that works out, huh?” 

Remus grimaced at the venom that laced his friends voice, he looked over at the man with a pitying look, but was unable to say any words of comfort before Sirius started speaking once again.

“You know, even though I could care less if the Hyuga name ends with me, I actually proposed a very simple and obvious solution to the elders problem, just change the clan from a patriarchy to a matriarchy. There’s actually more women in the family alive currently than men, anyway,” 

Remus nodded his head at that, though it went unseen. Is own clan was similar, though instead of a certain gender being the head of the family, it was simply the eldest child. That’s why even though his father was his grandfather’s only son, his aunt Tsume had been born a few years before and thus she became the heiress and her daughter Hana was already being primed to take the lead after her mother instead of her younger son Kiba. 

“You wouldn’t imagine the chaos that suggestion caused,” Sirius continued, throwing up his hands up as Remus was pulled from his musings, “I mean, I’m currently the only male who isn’t an elder to hold the Hyuga name, meanwhile besides Hinata and Hanabi, you also have Narcissa who just gave birth like a month ago or something. That would be two more Hyuga’s right there, and it’s not like Lucius was born into a prominent family this time, so they’d probably jump at the chance to take the Hyuga name,” 

Remus found himself silently chuckling at Sirius’ jab at the the former pureblood fanatic as he let his friend wear himself out with his rant. Though he felt his heart skip a beat at the next names to fall from the Hyuga’s lips.

“That doesn’t even take into account Andromeda and her daughter, Tonks,”

The silence that followed after that last sentence had Remus cutting his eyes to the body lying sprawled out only to find amused purple eyes locked onto him through slitted lids. The sly grin had the Inuzuka tensing as he prepared from the next, no doubt teasing, words to follow.

“You know I think she turned seven this year, that’s about, what, five years from entering the academy? If you did go on to marry her again in the future, that would be a teacher-former student relationship. How kinky of you Remy,” 

Remus’ words seemed to run together as he tried to quickly counter the statement, “That is highly inappropriate to be discussing at this time and, besides that would only be true if she ended up in my class-,”

Only to be cut off by a laugh that seemed to echo all around them, he was sure he saw more than a few people below stop what they were doing to gaze up at the rooftops. When Remus’ glare fell on his friend once again, he saw Sirius curled up, holding his stomach as he let out an even louder belly aching laugh at the sight of Remus’ red face.

“Oh-oh, don’t g-give me that loo-look,” Sirius tried to speak through his laughter, before sitting back up and slapping the Inuzuka on the back, “Thanks, man I needed that,” 

Rolling his eyes, Remus replied, “I’m so glad my suffering gives you that much amusement,” 

Before either could say another word, a familiar, feminine voice called out from below them, “Shiriusu! Inuzuka!,”

Both men looked down to see Hanabi waving up at them, with her arms loaded down with various sorts of bags. Sirius wiped a stray tear from his eye, finally getting his breathing back under control, before standing up and looking at Remus out of the corner of his eye. Nodding his head in his cousin’s direction Sirius let his foot dangle from the edge of the roof before letting himself fall.

Bending his knees slightly to soften the impact, Sirius stood in front of Hanabi, hearing another set of feet hit the ground behind him, he joked, “You mean your not trying to slip away this time and make me chase you all around the village?,”

With a roll of her eyes, that were almost identical to her cousins, the Hyuga Heiress said, “I’ve had enough lectures from the elders to know your not the only one who gets punished when I show up back home without you,”

“Oh, how generous of you,” Sirius scoffed, crossing his arms, before his eyes lit up in amusement, “So, where did the honorable grandson run off to, pretty disrespectful not to greet his girlfriend's family, might give me the wrong idea”

A shit eating grin plastered itself onto his face at the sight of her cheeks reddening, and he could even see Remus fighting off a smile from his preferable vision. The hypocrite. 

Hanabi tensed, feeling the blood run to her face, “I have no idea what your talking about,” She replied which only made her cousin bark out a laugh. Her eyes darted about looking for a change in subject, before landing on Sirius’ teammate, “How have you been, Remus?,” she asked, cutting a glare at her cousin when she heard a snort.

Giving the eighteen year old a tight lipped smile, he decided to take pity on her and answered, “I’ve been good, Hanabi, what about you?,”

“Oh, you know, I’d be better, if I didn’t have this idiot following me around all day,” she said, slightly nodding her head in the direction of her still chuckling cousin.

“I know the feeling, try being his teammate for the past nine years, I know it’s only almost a decade, but if feels like more than a lifetime, and that’s on the good days,” 

Giggling over Sirius’ ‘Hey’, she continued, “I heard you got a teaching position at the academy, I bet that’s exciting,”

Nodding Remus replied, “I must admit, it’s kind of always been a dream of mine,”

“I bet you have a knack for it, after having to teach my cousins all these years just by being placed on the same team as him,”

“Okay, I get it, you got me back,” Sirius groaned, leaning against the front wall of the coffee shop that they had been standing on top of.

Cutting her violet orbs to his own, Hanabi echoed her previous words, “ I assure you, I have no idea what your talking about,”

Sirius only let out another groan, as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Content to ignore the two. 

As she looked back at her cousin’s friend, Hanabi said, “But, seriously, you’re really lucky Remus, sometimes I wish I could do something like that, but as the elders say ‘the Hyuga heir can only be the Hyuga heir’,”

Remus gave her a soft, understanding smile, not sure what to say. It’s not like he could criticize her clan, not in the open like this, not in the same way he could with Sirius. He didn’t know her well enough, and he didn’t want a lecture from his aunt on how he was not only embarrassing the clan, but causing political discourse between the two families. 

Knowing she wasn’t going to get a comment from the Inuzuka, and that she had probably overstepped, Hanabi turned back to her cousin. “I suppose we should head back home,” she told him holding out her arms jostling the bags that they carried.

Looking from the bags to his cousin’s face, Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow, “What?,” 

“Aren't you going to carry my bags?,” She answered his question with one of her own.

Scoffing, he replied, “They're your bags, and I don’t see anything wrong with your arms,”

“Oh, your right,” she sighed, slightly lowering her arms, “Though I do wonder what the elders will say once they see their heiress limping, exhausted through the gates, weighed down with these bags while her guard casually walks by without a care in the world,” her voice had gone wispy by the time she was done with her performance. 

She had started to turn around in the direction of her home, but Sirius barked out, “Fine, gimme those,” snatching the bags and placed them around his own arms, “I swear, forget dreaming about teaching, you need to go into theater,” 

Giggling, Hanabi spun around in a circle, with the weights on her arms now gone, she clasped them behind her back, before calling out a goodbye to Remus as she started to walk away. 

Sirius had taken a step to follow, but paused as a disturbing thought came over him. As he watched the back of the heiress of his clan, he softly said to Remus, “Hey, if you are right about morals not being what defines rebirth, do you think a certain you-know-who could have been-,” He had cut himself off not wanting to even utter the words for fear it would make it a reality.

Remus felt himself pale, to the point that the red tattoos that adorned his cheeks stuck out like blood on a corpse, as he stuttered out, “N-no, surely not, I-I would think that there wouldn’t be enough of his soul left, to even-,” The words caught in his throat like someone was trying to choke him. 

A heartbeat of silence followed, then a second before Sirius nodded and turned, gathering chakra in his legs to make up the distance between him and the retreating form of his cousin.

Left alone with only Snuffles sitting by his side, Remus felt the afternoon wind that had turned cool ruffle through his hair. With his hands stuffed in his pockets he gazed up at the clear blue sky as a flock of birds soared over head. In that moment, he found himself wondering how long this peace was going to last as dread filled his stomach. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As that flock of birds soared overhead of a man that had lived another life, they continued on north letting the breeze ruffle their feathers and lazily glide them to the forest that they had made their home. One bird of the flock, smaller than the rest, always found itself tiring quicker than their brethren. As the others continued on, the smallest decided to land on a windowsill to rest it’s wings. 

The room that this window let into was one belonging to the villages main hospital. While the rest of the building was abuzz with activity, this room was quiet even though it had three different occupants. 

One occupant was a regular at the hospital, though not as a patient. The pinkette that was sleeping peacefully on the bed was more at home milling about her place of work like the other healers were doing at the moment, but was unable to find the energy to put much thought into it. This was quite unlike her, as she put much pride in her work, though she would excuse herself this once, as she had just got done given birth to her first born son and anyone would agree that she deserved her rest. 

Said first born son rest, laid in the cot that was placed within arms reach of the new mother. A head full of black hair, like the rest of his father’s family had. In fact, many couldn’t help but compare the newborn’s likeness to his father’s. As even at that young of age no one would be able to doubt that he was his father’s son. The one thing that kept the two from being identical was the pair of bright green eyes that the child possessed. The exact same shade as his mother’s.

The newborn’s father had actually felt a small smile forming on his face when those emerald orbs had gazed up at him for the first time. Something that the knucklehead had promised to always tease him about before his wife had pulled him from the room, followed not long after by everyone else who had dropped by to see the newest addition. Once the new family was alone, the father sat down in a chair in the corner of the room where he could see every inch of the place. Silently guarding the one thing he never thought he would have, would never deserve. 

It was a warm, sunny afternoon that a boy who use to go by the name Harry Potter was born again. 

This time as Hari Uchiha.


End file.
